


[Fanart] Starry Sky

by Kiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: They went to stargazing and eat stargazy pie.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	[Fanart] Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> an old fanart...


End file.
